


Nothing I Want More

by orphan_account



Series: Louis the Hedgehog : ) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutesy fluff, Fluff, Hedgehog Louis, basically harry names his hedgehog Louis, harry gets a hedgehog, harry loves his hedgehog so much, niall is harry's best freind, ummm - Freeform, wrote this at 3 am pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is twelve, his mum promises to buy him a hedgehog if he makes good grades.</p><p>He wants to name it Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I Want More

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nothing i want more- Nie chce niczego więcej](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548721) by [Alexanderthebrave_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthebrave_17/pseuds/Alexanderthebrave_17)



> written for @strawharrylou on twitter
> 
> my twitter is @heIloashton  
> tumblr: rantipoliolio.tumblr.com

When Harry got his first school report of the year, his mum promised him that he could get a pet. 

It was decided by the second all-A report, that he were to get a hedgehog.

On the last day of school, Anne took her twelve-year-old son to get a hedehog. 

One they arrived at the exotic pet shop, with pets such as snakes and turtles and rats, along ith several types of lizzards, Harry found himself wandering to where they kept the furry critters.

"You," He pointed to the small caramel coloured hedgehog in the corner of the tank, "Are my Louis." Harry smiled as the name left his lips. He didn't exactly pick the name, but for the little thing, it just fit. He called his mother to the room, who then got one of the workers to place Louis in a pet-carrier.

"So, have you ever had a hedgehog?" The woman asked Harry, who shook his head in reply. The boy peered into the cage with a smile on his face. He ignored the woman as she continued on to his mother about taking proper care of his new Louis, and within forty-five minutes, he was home with Louis asleep on his chest and a book in hand.

The next day, Harry invited his friend, Niall, to meet Louis. Together the boys giggled as Louis skimpered around Harry's room and occasionlly nibbled on a sock, or maybe Harry's finger.

"Bye, Harry! I'll see you around, yeah?" Niall waved goodbye as he got into his mother's car later that day. Harry smiled and waved then shut the door and ran back into his room, when he found that Louis wasn't where he had left him on his little hedgehog bed inside the topless tank.

"Louis?!" Harry exclaimed frantically. If Louis got away, he could possibly be anywhere. 

 

While Harry was searching under tables and behind pillows and dressers, Louis was exploring the front yard ofhis owner's home.

A boy about the same size as the one who has been taking care of him suddenly stepped into the grass, picking Louis up from the clovers he was sniffing. 

"Hiyya little guy!" The boy said happily. He sat down carefully on the sidewalk in front of Harry's house, careful enough not to hurt Louis. 

Louis squeeked, and nuzzled his cute little button nose into the boy's thigh. 

The screen door opened to reveal Harry, large tears slowly flowing from his eyes. He sat down on the steps and put his head into his knees and let his body wrack with sobs, and the memories of his lost friend. 

The boy holding Louis noticed this, and got up carefully and began walking towards the crying boy on the steps. Harry looks up at the boy. He has pretty blue eyes and swoopy hair thats almost the same colour as Louis' belly. Before Harry even has time to process who he is, he notices Louis in the boy's arms.

"Louis!" Harry exclaims. The other boy looks up at him questioningly, then realizes he's reaching for the hdgehog. He smiles and gives the boy his pet.

"Cute little guy, he is. Bit mischievous too, huh?" The boy asked. "Found him in the grass t the end of your yard. Almost on the sidewalk, he was." 

Harry stood up from where he was sitting, and held out his hand, "M'Harry. And this," He gestured to his hedgehog, "Is Louis. My best friend. Well, the cuter one anyways." 

The boy chuckeled before taking Harry's hand into his on and giving it a nice, firm shake, "Hello, Harry and Louis. My name's Louis."


End file.
